Amnesia or Excuse Me, But Are You My Husband?
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse bumps her head, and after the accident she starts to think that her Head of Security is her husband.
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia or Excuse Me, But Are You My Husband****? **

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the storyline. And the idea is Lucy's.

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! It seems a new story is beginning now… I hope you will like it. Thanks to Rach for beta this… extremely fast. Thank you dear. And I wanna dedicate this story to Ursa and Duda. You know why. But now, let's see the first chapter…

**Chapter 1**

"Joe! Come quickly!" Charlotte cried as she rushed to the security room in a panic.

"Oh my God, what happened?" he asked and jumped up immediately. "Please don't say it's Clarisse."

"But it is! She fell down the stairs and bumped her head to the bottom step. Her head is bleeding…" Charlotte was hysterical now.

"Don't panic! Ok? Don't panic! Where is she?" Joseph asked even as he was running towards the stairs. He was extremely nervous too.

"I'll show you."

When they reached the place where Clarisse was lying on the floor, Mia was already there trying to lift her body up a bit.

"Clarisse? Clarisse?" Joseph tried to get her to respond as he kneeled beside her but she remained unconscious. "Call the hospital Princess! Now!" Joseph shouted as he picked Clarisse up.

"But we should call a doctor first," Mia tried.

"No, we have no time for that, just call the hospital and tell them we are coming."

"Ok, Ok… Oh my God…" she cried and ran out to make the call.

Meanwhile Joseph gently picked Clarisse up and headed straight to his car. Charlotte was sitting in the backseat with the queen while Joseph drove.

Fortunately the hospital was not far from the palace and when they arrived almost all the doctors were standing outside in full standby. Everything happened so fast… In one moment she was still in the car, and in the next Joseph was in a private waiting room with Charlotte pacing back and forth and waiting for news.

"It's all my fault," he sighed with frustration and looked out of the window.

"No, Joseph. It wasn't," said Charlotte and encouragingly squeezed his shoulder. "You cannot be everywhere."

"Not everywhere, just where she is. I am supposed to be right beside her. That's my job after all. And …and I didn't even have a chance to tell her… Why haven't I ever told her?" His voice faded now.

"She knows it, I'm sure. And she feels the same." Charlotte added the last bit softly.

"How do you know? Even I don't know for sure. Is she is just kind or… Oh, I don't know. But it's all not important now. I just want her to be all right. That's all that matters now." He sighed and sat down, his head in his hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later in Clarisse's room…

"She is beginning to wake up, so you can speak with her soon," the doctor said, who was standing at the door with the Princess and Shades.

"So nothing serious?" asked Mia, relieved.

"Just a small concussion. And the wound on her head was just a scratch."

"Thank you God," Mia sighed and stepped closer to her bed. "Look she opened her eyes. Finally… Shades, tell Charlotte the news."

"Of course Princess." He nodded and turned around with his cell phone.

"Grandma… Are you alright?" Mia asked and gently grabbed Clarisse's hand, as her grandmother slowly turned towards her.

"Oh Mia dear… yes. Yes, I'm fine, just feel a little dizzy. But… what happened?"

"You fell down the stairs and bumped your head, but Joe took you to the hospital in record time, so you will recover soon."

"Oh yes…Joseph," she said with a dreamy look on her face. "I can always count on him."

"Oh, and Grandma, this is Doctor Monroe. He examined you."

"Oh, well, thank you, Doctor." She smiled gracefully in the doctor's direction. "And nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. I will look after you, so you can call me anytime."

"Thank you." She smiled and turned towards the door, because another few people had arrived. "Oh, Charlotte, I'm so glad I can see you."

"Me too. I hope you're all right Your Majesty."

"Yes Charlotte, don't worry, I'm fine. But… where is he?"

"Who?" Asked Mia.

"I think she means Joe," Charlotte whispered in Mia's ear with a big grin on her face.

"Ah…" She winked. "She means her bodyguard." Mia smiled and turned towards the doctor."

"No… No," protested Clarisse. "Where is my husband?"

There was deathly silence for a moment, then finally Mia started speaking. "Well Grandma, I think you can remember too…. He is dea.."

"Oh, Joseph - finally!" Clarisse cried and held out her hand as she saw him at the door. "I missed you so much."

Joseph was immediately by her side, holding her hand, but he was also a bit surprised with the warm welcome.

"Grandma… Are you trying to say that Joseph is…?"

"My husband of course, you silly little girl."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I cannot tell you how happy I am about your heartwarming reviews. Really, I'm over the clouds. Thanks very very much.:-) So I'm sending a big hug to all of you, namely to Dedlock, Lady Luxembourg, Zsulie, Captain Weirdo, AlternativeRocker, addlogcon, Ursa, Liesel Meminger, bluegirl-783, Junora, beMMADfabulous, Tommys My 21, Kristi-Julie, potter-renaldi, JulieFan35, green dame, One Special Lana and to raisingdancer.Big thanks for Rach doing the beta thing. So here is the next one, and it's a special chapter. I've never ever enjoyed writing a chapter more than this one… I hope you will enjoy reading it.:-)

"My husband, of course, you silly little girl."

There was another pause for a moment. Everyone tried to analyze the situation. Charlotte was surprised and tried holding back her chuckling, while Mia was simply excited. And Joseph? He just sat there, holding her hand. He was completely sure that he was the one who was ill and not Clarisse. Maybe all the worrying had been a bit too much for him, and now he'd started hallucinating.

"I'm glad you are here darling," Clarisse continued, which brought him back to his senses.

"May I have a word with all of you?" asked the doctor with a meaningful look on his face. "If you will excuse us, Your Majesty. Just for a few minutes."

"Oh, of course. No problem," Clarisse answered hesitatingly. She would rather have told him 'No, I want to hear what you have to say,' but she was a bit too well bred for that, so she agreed. "Just go."

"Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few moments later everybody was in Dr. Monroe's office, tiptoeing nervously.

"Well I think you are all a bit… surprised." the doctor started. "Her Majesty's injury is not serious, but it is more tricky than some. And I have to say, it's not a rare thing that after a head injury such as this, the patient starts mixing up situations, names, etc. It's a certain type of amnesia."

"Are you sure doctor?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes. And as I see the situation now, this is the only possible answer to Her Majesty's behavior…" There was a loud beeping sound. "Oh excuse me. The result of the test has just arrived. I will be back in a minute," he said and hurried out.

"Well," Mia said and started laughing. "There is another possible answer…"

"What do you mean Princess?" Charlotte looked at a loss.

"Grandma would be perfectly all right if…"

"If?" asked Joseph.

"…if you had already married her in secret."

"Are you joking?!"

"You married her, didn't you? Don't deny it!"

"No."

"Really?"

"I swear. But I wish I could say you were right," he answered frankly.

"So, then, if you are telling the truth—ok, ok! Don't look at me that way, save it for the Viscount. So, if you didn't marry her, that could mean two things. First, she thinks you are Rupert. I mean the king. The father of her children. Or, and this is the second possibility, she knows who you are and she thinks you are married to her now."

"I highly hope it's the second one." Joseph chuckled, just as the doctor returned to the office.

"Sorry that I've kept you waiting, but I have good news. The test is negative. So Her Majesty will recover soon, even though she is in a strange mental state now. She seems totally collected, but in her mind there are a few black holes and a lot of things are mixed up. So all I can recommend you is to just leave everything on her. No matter what she is saying, even if it's a totally nonsense thing, just go along with her. Her brain is already fighting with so many things as it works to heal, she doesn't need any more. So, if she thinks you are Her Majesty's husband," he turned to Joseph now, "then please play the role. I know it will not be easy, but she needs your co-operation. Can you do it?"

"Well, I will certainly do my best," Joseph answered, while trying to hide his smile.

"Thank you. Oh, and you can talk about her amnesia in front of her. She will obviously recognize the memory loss too, so there would be no point in denying it. Just don't confuse her," he said and turned back to the girls. "And I would ask the same thing from all of you. So if she--"

"We've got it Doc!" Mia grinned. "If Grandma thinks that I'm her mother, then I will read her fairy tales and make cookies. Got it. Don't worry."

"That's very… honorable, Your Highness."

"Or maybe I would steal Joe from Grandma," she whispered to Charlotte. "You know, mothers first!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, after they had discussed the plan, Joseph returned to his 'wife'.

"Hello my dear." He smiled as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He was in heaven. It was an indescribable feeling to say the words 'my dear' to her, and he was not able to stop smiling as he sat down next to her bed.

"Finally. I'd already thought you ran away," she teased and let him hold her hand.

"I hope that's just a joke."

"Of course," she giggled, her eyes smiling. "So what was the meeting about?"

"First he showed the results of the test you were given. Don't worry, it was negative. So that means you will recover soon. You may suffer a little memory loss, but nothing serious. It's just temporary."

"That's good to hear." She smiled. "What else did he mention?"

"He was a bit strict. We had to swear that we won't let you get up, or work from your bed. It doesn't matter how much you try to convince us otherwise."

"And you think you can keep me from it?" She challenged after a pause.

"But of course."

"Then let me warn you that you are in trouble sir, because I have my tricks." She smiled mischievously.

"Oh, ho ho! I have no doubts about that," he chuckled. "But I will be pitiless."

"Oh, alright. So that means I have to relax a few days, right? Can you stay with me?" she asked and looked up at him with those big blue eyes.

"How could I resist you?"

"Oh don't worry. You don't have to."

"If only you knew…" he whispered to himself, then continued aloud. "So then we can agree that I will pamper you for the next few days, and every wish of yours will be a command to me. Deal?" He smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly. Frankly, he was starting to get used to his role… quite fast if we say so. As for Clarisse, she was happy just to lean closer to keep contact with him. But when she tried to get up to kiss him on the lips, it was a bit too much for her. Her head throbbed suddenly, so she had to lay back.

"Ow!" She cried.

"Are you alright?" asked Joseph worriedly. "Your head?"

"Yes, it was the quick movement. Maybe I will just lie down for a few more minutes. Then I will try something simple, like sitting up." She chuckled.

"Just be careful, dear, ok?" he asked and looked at her so lovingly that time nearly stopped.

"Alright, I will. But I would rather convalesce at home. What did the doctor say, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Oh, I didn't ask, but I will do so now, if you want."

"Wait!" she cried, then softened her voice. "What if he says I have to stay? You know I hate hospitals."

"That's no problem. I will stay with you." He smiled and kissed her palm. "Is that ok?"

"More than ok."

"Good. Then I'll catch him and ask what he wants you to do. Do you need something from outside?" he asked and turned back.

"No, thanks."

"Ok, then wait for me, and don't try to disappear."

"I'll try not to do that," she teased.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Joseph opened the door, Mia nearly fell down in front of him. She was spying on them and had been leaning against the door.

"Are you alright, Princess?" asked Joseph. He caught her just at the right moment to keep her from hitting the floor. He wanted to rag her, but he was too happy to do that.

"Oh yes! Yes, Joe, I'm fine. How things are going?"

"It's like a dream – like being in heaven. But I'm also worried. You know, it's just a matter of time before she can remember again, and realize that I'm not her husband."

"Oh, don't worry about that; just enjoy your time with her. And when she regains her senses, we can just knock her out again! Ok, Ok. Just kidding."

"I truly hope so. But with you – people can never be sure."

"Yeah, that's right," laughed Mia. "But you can also count on me anytime. So tell me if I can help you with anything."

"Well, have you seen the doctor anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's just gone back to his office. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just want to ask him how long she has to stay in the hospital?"

"I hope she can go home soon… with her HUSBAND!"

"Yeah," chuckled Joseph. "So do I."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fortunately everything was alright, so the doctor let Clarisse go home a few hours later, but only as long as she had medical supervision. That meant he would check on her often at the palace, but that was an acceptable compromise.

"I've told you that you did not have to pick me up. These stairs are like a mountain." She said lovingly as they reached her suite on the top floor.

"But I like mountains. And anyway, it's just another few steps… Here we are."

Joseph smiled as he gently laid her down to the bed and covered her with a blanket to keep her warm.

"Are you comfortable enough?" He asked while setting the bedding. "Because I can give you a few more pillows from the other room..."

"Oh it's fine, really. Please, don't trouble about me. But if you need them…" He looked surprised. "Oh don't look at me that way, just because I'm ill I won't push you out of our bed."

"You mean?"

"I don't want to hear any protests darling. You will sleep with me of course."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm really sorry about the delay, but now here's a new chapter, thanks to Rach quickly checked. Poor girl, she has no time to do her on work…sorry dear, but you know I love what you're doing with these stories.And now I have tears in my eyes, thanks for all the lovely and heartwarming reviews, namely to tabby-fan, potter-renaldi, beMMADfabulous, Tommys My 21, AlternativeRocker, addlogcon, bluegirl-783, green dame, Kristi-Julie, One Special Lana, Ursaa, JulieFan35, Duda and to Annpera. And this chapter is for Ursa, to relax a bit.

"I do not want to hear any protests, darling. You will sleep with me of course." She smiled and patted the bed playfully, while Joseph stood there deep in thought. He tried to assess the weight of the situation. After all, this was what he had always wanted, so he pulled himself together.

"Of course, if it's not a problem for you. I just wanted to give you a little more space to recover."

"I don't need that." She smiled. "Actually I need only one thing to recover, and that is you."

"Well, I think I can manage that," he said with a big grin on his face. "Then I will go get a few things – pajamas, my robe. I will be back in a minute…"

"Bring over?" Clarisse asked in a confused tone that stopped him at the door. "I thought all of your things were here…"

'Damn it,' Joseph whispered to himself. He knew he had screwed up.

"Well…"

"Why aren't your clothes here? Hm? Joseph?... Please tell me." She was becoming more upset and sounded desperate now.

"That means you don't remember…" he started. "We had an argument a few days ago, and you… threw me out."

"Oh my God! What happened? What have I done?"

"You? You did nothing. It was me."

"You…You cheated on me?!" she asked suddenly, but Joseph only laughed.

"Is…Is that a serious question?"

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes. "But that was the only idea thing I could think of. So what happened? Please do tell. You said you did something?"

"Yes. In the last few weeks I was a bit… a bit -- well, it was a question of viewpoint, but -- I was a bit jealous and you were fed up with it. So you simply threw me out."

"Jealous?" She chuckled. "But of whom?"

"Whom? Do you really not know? Well let's see it…" he said and started counting. "There's that handsome ex-movie star at EVERY party of yours, then the Spanish ambassador, then that – how can I say it – that 'I-was-just-in-the-neighborhood' Swiss businessman, and then that disgusting Viscount. How many was that? Four?... Ok, then the Prince of Monaco, who always has to travel through Genovia, no matter where is he going. And Paolo, who would surely lick you from head to toe if I weren't here to drag him away. Then there are the various businessmen and noblemen from all over the world, who suddenly dance like a professional gigolo when they find out that you have to dance with everybody…"

"Hey, hey please stop." She chuckled and drew him down to the bed. "I get the message, but you don't have to be jealous." He looked at her questioningly. "Why? Because you know perfectly well…how much I love you," she said. He stared in her eyes for a brief moment, looking for proof, and what he found was more than convincing.

"Yes, I already know that," he whispered and kissed her on the lips. It was not intentional… well it WAS at the moment, but he had promised himself that he would not take the opportunity – not take advantage of her, and now he had failed.

She was so soft and warm as he drew her closer that he could not concentrate on anything else. He realized something else, she was… inviting. He had never felt this from any woman before more than from Clarisse at this moment. She wanted him. She truly wanted him. He could not explain what the difference was, but he was sure. All the years of dreaming and guessing were far away. She was here, kissing him in a way that he would never forget. And he knew that she loved him.

"I could do this forever," Joseph smiled against her lips as they slowly broke the kiss.

"I don't think you know what you're doing to me," she answered, eyes closed. "That was like…"

"Like?"

"Like we were kissing for the first time. If I had been standing I would surely have fallen."

"Then I would have caught you," he said lovingly.

"Did you catch me the first time?"

"Oh, so you are sure now, that you swooned, the first time?" he chuckled.

"I don't know. Frankly, I don't remember any of it."

"Oh… of course. Are you sad about that?"

"Oh, not at all." She smiled. "That's the best thing about this memory loss. I can relive everything with you again. Every touch will like the first time. I was happy in the past, and now again, so there will be twice as much joy." Her eyes were shining as she looked at him. "But now go and change, then you can help me too."

"Help?" asked Joseph, surprised.

"Yes, with changing clothes." She chuckled and stroked his cheek. "You would not want me to I spend the night in this costume."

"Ah…that!" He was suddenly in real world again. "Of course. Then, I'll be back in a minute."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He made his way to the corridor extremely fast. He was in a panic… again.

"Hey Joe! What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost," laughed Mia.

"Yes, you do," Charlotte nodded. "Everything is alright?"

"Yes…No. I mean… She LOVES me!" He had to say it aloud this first. "Oh my God, I cannot believe it! She loves me," he repeated in a dreamy voice.

"Really?!" Mia asked with false surprise.

"Yes!"

"Really?! I mean that's what we've been trying to tell you for THREE YEARS now, man! Seriously!... Argh! But we can relax now. Breath in, breath out." She sighed then continued, "So, what happened? This is good news, but you seem rather more nervous than happy."

"Well…" he tried to collect himself. "I forgot about a few things…"

"Such as?"

"Such as… married couples usually sleep in the same bed, helping each other changing clothes. Those kind of trifles."

Oh, I see," Mia laughed. "What did she ask? That you unhook her bra?"

"Princess!" cried Charlotte, shocked.

"What?! That's a totally logical question. So she asked you, didn't she?"

"Not exactly, but…"

"SHE ASKED YOU??" Mia cried excitedly.

"No. She just wants me to help her change clothes."

"And? What's your problem with that? You can finally take off her clothes like you've always wanted."

"Sshh! Princess!" cried Charlotte again, but Joseph did not say a word, just glared at her with a homicidal scowl.

"Why? Isn't this what you've always dreamed of?"

"That's not the point," started Joseph. "When she wakes up from this whole thing, she… she would never forgive me if I did this."

"But she is ILL. You can tell her you had to help her and what is more SHE was the one who asked you."

"Nice try." Joseph smiled ironically. "But she will not accept that explanation."

"Oh come now, Joe. You just have to be convincing. You just wanted to help her. And…" She started chuckling and a naughty grin spread over her face. "After you take off her clothes, you should help her to take a shower."

"Princess!!" they cried at once this time.

"Ok. Ok. I'm just searching for opportunities. But if you don't want to take advantage of them, then ok. Charlotte will help her, and when you will arrive, she will ready to sleep. Is that better?"

"Yes, that's better." Charlotte smiled. "I will go and help her."

"Thank you Charlotte," said Joseph, then he turned to Mia. "And now I will go get my things and not return until they finished. And I do not want to hear any more of your comments tonight, young lady."

"Only tonight?"

"I wanted to make a realistic request of you."

"Oh, very clever," chuckled Mia. She left and went to the kitchen for some ice-cream. After this kind of excitement, she had to eat something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later in 'their bedroom'…

"Joseph? Is it you?" asked Clarisse from inside, when he stepped in with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Yes, Darling," he smiled. "Sorry it took me so long, but by way of my apology, I made you some tea while I was away."

"Oh, thank you." She smiled and sat up a bit to accept the cup. "You are really spoiling me."

"That's physically impossible," he chuckled. "Oh, you already changed? Why didn't you wait till I got back?" He was a born actor.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Charlotte helped me. She just popped in to check on me. So you missed it, unfortunately." Clarisse laughed.

"So very true." Joseph sighed painfully.

"But now, come." She lifted the blanket. "We've had a tiring day. You need to relax a bit as well."

"Yes, you're right. Too much excitement for one day… In every sense of the word," He added the last bit only in his mind, then climbed in next to her. He could barely stop himself from drawing her closer and losing his head completely.

But he had to be controlled so he just settled the blanket on her a bit and stroked her arm lovingly.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Heavenly," she answered with a mischievous smile. "But do you know what would be more relaxing?"

"What?" He teased.

"If you would make love to me," she whispered and captured his lips with one quick movement.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Big hug to Rach, for doing the beta thing. I know you have no time… Thanks!! And big hug to all of my reviewers, namely to Tommys My 21, bluegirl-783, Kristi-Julie, green dame, One Special Lana, beMMADfabulous, addlogcon, potter-renaldi, The Honourable Takeshimus, risingdancer, tabby-fanny, livy, Annpera, Ursaa, Liesel Meminger, Dedlock, Jazzie007, and to kbmaillist. I'm over the clouds, really! And now let's see what happened…

Joseph had no chance… Honestly. He tried, once, but he was simply not strong enough against her sweetness. Her kiss on his lips was like a drug. Suddenly he couldn't feel any thing other than the warmth of her body, the soft pillows and the sheets around them, all mixed up into a magical drift.

First, she just kissed him on the lips, but within moments she started biting his ear which had him moaning from sheer ecstasy. And what happened next -- that completely knocked him out. Her hands started making their own way over his body -- lower and lower with each movement, and soon her hands were under his pajama top and stroking his chest eagerly. But she didn't stop there. As she reached the top of his boxers she didn't hesitate just slipped her hand in and…

Ok, no. That didn't happen. Actually, Joseph successfully preserved his sanity and softly captured her arms after the first kiss. (Unfortunately…)

"Hey, hey, hey… Clarisse." He chuckled as he stopped her. "We cannot do this."

"Why?" she moaned and tried to kiss him again.

"Because the doctor forbade it. He said you cannot do any exacting physical exercise, and I think making love is definitely included."

"But I'm so in the mood." She smiled mischievously and touched the sheet on his lower half. "And as I can feel, you are too."

"That's…!" he cried and grabbed her hand quickly. "…not the point, Darling. You need rest, and it doesn't matter how much we want it – (oh my God, how much!) – we have to abstain."

"Oh, alright." she sighed with resignation and pulled back a bit. "But once I have recovered…"

"We will bring the bed down, I promise," Joseph chuckled, but he could've cried. He had passed up the biggest chance of his life. Damn it.

"Alright," she smiled mischievously. "But I will hold you to your word. And I have a very good memory. Oops!" She laughed. "I mean normally… That reminds me – could you…?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me about our wedding?"

"Oh!" Joseph was surprised. He had to concentrate, before he said something that would mess everything up again. "Of course."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot remember any of it. As well as our first kiss…"

"Don't worry darling. I will refresh your memory," he answered and stroked her arm lovingly. "But can I ask you something first?"

"Yes, of course."

"How… I mean how can you be so sure that I'm your husband if you cannot remember so many things?" Joseph knew it was a dangerous question, but he had to know. He was too curious not to ask it.

"Well, I cannot remember a lot of things, that's true," she started. "I cannot remember our first kiss, our wedding, our honeymoon and, as I come to think of it, I can barely remember anything about our marriage. But I know one thing for sure." She paused for a moment. "I'm sure that you are my husband."

"But how? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I feel," she said as she cupped his cheek. "It cannot be any other way."

And that was it. Her answer was simple and honest. She was so in love with him, that she could not imagine that she was not his wife. That was simply impossible in her world.

"Yes it cannot be any other way." Joseph repeated the words with amazement he had never felt before. Here was the woman of his dreams believing in that it could not be any other way… He was even more in love with her, if that was possible.

"But now," she smiled, "could you tell me about our wedding finally? I'm eager to know what happened."

"Of course," he smiled. "Let me begin our story…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi Girls! I'm sooooo sorry about the delay. Big hug to Rach for the beta thing. And I wanna say thanks to everybody for the lovely reviews. It really means so much to me.

"Of course," he said. "Let me begin our story…" Joseph smiled and started speaking.

Telling her about their wedding was not a difficult thing, because he had imagined it so many times before, so now he just had to play the film in his head once more…

"When I woke up that day I was not able to stay in one place." He smiled. "I was so happy and worried at the same time. Yes, worried, because I knew you would be my wife, but still - what if something happened? That worry was always in me from the first day. So after I dressed quickly, I immediately rushed to your room just to see you," he said and stroked her face lovingly. "But… but unfortunately Mia caught me at the door. She said it's some kind of superstition that the fiancé could not see his bride before the ceremony. Of course, I told her that was crap, but she was relentless. So finally I had to go back to my room and finish preparing on my own."

"Oh…" She sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry darling. But you know her."

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her hand, which made her giggle.

"But why didn't you call me on the phone?"

"Oh, you think I didn't try? But Mia can be a real witch when she wants something. A good witch but, still…"

"You don't have to tell me!" She giggled. "You had no chance, that's for sure."

"Yeah." He chuckled, then continued. "Fortunately I had lots of things to do, so waiting was quite bearable. When I came to my senses again, I was standing right before the altar, looking at the door as you slowly stepped in, moving to the music. Oh, my God…" He sighed happily. "First, I could not see so many things - because the sun blinded me - but soon as you started your way towards me, I could not breathe. I hadn't seen your wedding dress before, so everything was a real surprise for me. And… and I must say that I've never ever seen such beauty in my life," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes. For him it was all real. "Your hair was in a bun, and that dress - a long white lace dress that left your shoulders free - it was simply..."

"Hey, hey wait a minute!" She stopped him suddenly. "I was in a long white lace dress?"

"Yes," he answered, unsure. The situation started becoming dangerous. "Why?"

"Because a woman cannot get married in a traditional wedding dress for the second time. That is thought to be unseemly. And that is my opinion too, so why didn't I wear a suit or something simple? That's so strange."

"Because…" He had to be smart. "Because I asked you."

"What?"

"I asked you not to do it." She looked up at him questioningly. "I wanted to see you in a real wedding dress. And just because I missed the first time, I didn't want to miss this time too."

"That…" Her voice faded as she started crying softly. "That was my REAL wedding, the second one. The first time was only a business arrangement between two families, fulfilling my duties to my country. But with you…" She had to stop for a moment. "I really wanted it. This time I did it because I wanted it. I did – not my parents or the people around me. It was my decision. Love over duty, and I'm still very grateful for having the courage to do it." Clarisse smiled with tears in her eyes. "And I'm so happy for having you in my life," she added a last bit, before Joseph's lips quickly covered hers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile outside the Queen's suite…

"How things are going?" Charlotte asked as she reached Mia, who was spying on them at the door.

"Joseph's tongue is down Grandma's throat, so, well. Very well."

"What?! Let me see!" Charlotte cried and nearly pushed Mia away. "Awww. Yeah. Ha ha! They are so sweet together. Do you think they will make it? I mean will they stay together?"

"Of course," Mia answered without hesitation.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm here, am I not?" She grinned. "And while I'm here, they will have no chance to break up. Now they are doing quite well, but I will be ready to help them if the situation requires. But 'till then…"

"'Till then?"

"We have to make the most of the situation. You know what they say… 'Make hay while the sun shines'." She smiled cheeky and stroked the pear shaped diamond on her neck.

"It isn't?" asked Charlotte, shocked.

"Yes, it is," grinned Mia.

"But that's her favorite pendant. Has Clarisse already seen it on you?"

"Yeah. I popped in a few minutes ago."

"And?! What did she say? I mean how did you explain it?"

"Well, I simply said to her, with a smile 'Thanks very much again, Grandma.'."

"What?!"

"Calm down, Char. That is the best part of this memory loss thing. She doesn't know what it is she cannot remember." Mia laughed. "And don't worry, tomorrow we will find you a few new Chanel suits in her wardrobe!"

"You mean…?"

"Hey, just try to be a bit more laid back, Char." Mia smiled and patted her back. "And you know what? Why don't we help them now? They are doing pretty well, but soon she will wake up, and we will surely need a safety net if that happens."

"Yes, that's true, but what's your plan?"

"My plan?" Mia started grinning in a dangerous way. "They have to get married, what else?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! I'm sooo sorry for the delay. *hiding* Please forgive me… I really don't know what to say. I was busy with… everything. But now I'm back, thanks to Ursa, she gave me a push. Thank you dear. And I also wanna say thanks to all of you, namely to Tommys My 21, bluegirl-783, potter-renaldi, Kristi-Julie, Firing Rockets on Dragons, beMMADfabulous, OSUSprinks, One Special Lana, green dame, risingdancer, Duda, and to nasimrochester. Thanks for all of you. It means everything to me.

"They have to get married, what else?" Grinned Mia and looked up to Charlotte on her cheekiest way.

"What?! Are you serious?" Charlotte asked shocked.

"Of course."

"But how could you imagine that? Grandma, Joe you've been invited to a wedding on Sunday. Oh and look pretty, 'cos it's yours?... Or what? You're hoping that she will forget that she is already married?"

"Oh don't be fussy Char!"

"Really? Then how do you want to get two people who are already married to say 'yes' again?"

"It seems you are too European Char.", laughed Mia. "Don't you ever hear about 'renewing your oath'? In America after a few years couples usually get married again, just to celebrate… So?" She asked and looked on a triumphal way. "What about it?"

"Oh… Well not bad, but how do you want to make it?"

"Oh that's simple. I will tell Grandma that it's Joe's surprise for their wedding anniversary."

"What wedding anniversary?"

"What will be on next week, you know." Mia winked.

"Ah… But what about Joe? You cannot tell him it was Clarisse's idea…"

"Oh I won't." She said with self confidence. "I will only suggest him to do it, 'cos Grandma needs a little affirmation, to feel better, you know. And it would be a sweet idea from him."

"Dangerous ground," Sighed Charlotte and looked deep in thought. "You can easily slip."

"Just don't worry about me. I know my plains are risky sometimes…" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Ok, then ALWAYS. But they worked, am I right?"

"'Till now, yes. But…"

"There's no 'but' Char. We have a mission, so we have to concentrate. I just ask a little help from you, the hard work will be on me. That means I will hold the sack, don't worry." Smiled Mia and winked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning as Joseph opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the ceiling above him. He really had no idea where he was for a moment, but as he looked down to the sleeping Clarisse in his arms, he already knew the answer.

Gosh, she was beautiful, warm, soft and so close to him. So close yes…

"Oh my God." Whispered Joseph in panic and looked under the blanket immediately… But as he saw they were fully dressed, he laid back with relief.

First, he wanted to get up and made some breakfast for her, but he changed his mind. He was not able to leave her. Who knows, maybe he will never have the chance again to hold her like that. He knew it could be over in any minute, especially when she will wake up. So he rather drew her closer and breathed in her sweet powder filled scent for another few minutes.

At least that was his plan, but unfortunately she woke up from the movement. She didn't open her eyes just smiled and buried her face even more to his pajama.

"Good morning." She murmured. Joseph just held his breath for a moment and waited her to scream from realization, but it didn't happen. She just opened her eyes after she didn't get an answer and smiled up at him. "Hey… Good morning." She smiled so sweet what dispelled his worries quickly.

"Good morning honey." Answered Joseph mesmerized.

"How did you sleep…" She tried but Joseph didn't let her to finish. He just captured her lips with a soft movement and kissed her passionately… Soon they stepped to a dangerous ground again. Clarisse was happy because he finally forgot this 'not-making-love-because-you-are-ill' nonsense and lost herself in his arms. Her head was aching but that was the last thing on her mind. Everything happened in only a few seconds, so when she just started getting heated he broke the kiss.

"Good morning." He smiled happily and stayed still inches from her face.

"Wow." She cried with a smile. "What a way to wake up… I think I should sleep small doses then you could wake me up more often."

"Well, we can talk about that." Joseph chuckled.

"But you played a dirty trick on me…" She said on a serious way and Joseph's smile faded immediately. His heart nearly stopped as he waited for her to shout…

"Joseph? Are you alright?" She asked after a few moments, when she realized that there was a problem.

"Look I can explain it…" He tried but she started smiling again.

"Hey, hey I know you want the best for me, and just because you stopped I won't be mad at you."

"Because I stopped?" asked Joseph confused.

"But I have to say it's very unfair what you are doing… You just kiss me in a way like that, then you simply stop."

"Oh…" He suddenly realized what she was talking about. "I… I'm sorry dear. You don't know how hard it is to me."

"I think I can imagine that." She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Look…" He said while his heart broke, "Maybe we should sleep in separate beds…"

"What?! No… Never." She chuckled and shook her head. "Do you really think that after these years of wasting time I will miss a chance to be with you?... Then you are on the wrong way Sir."

"That was just a silly idea, don't worry…" He said relieved. "I already forgot it. See?" He asked and held up his hand teasingly.

"I really hope so. Or…"

"Or?"

"Or you will miss this..." She chuckled and kissed him playfully on his lips. "And this… And this…"

"Ok guys, enough snogging for the day," cried Mia with a big grin on her face as she entered her grandmother's room without any warning.

"Mia!," yelled Clarisse and threw a pillow towards her. "Don't you know that you have to knock on someone's door before you just storm in? Those princess lessons were a waste of time as I see…"

"Sorry Grandma." She answered with puppy eyes. Or at least she tried to say it with puppy eyes, because she could not hide her mischievous smile behind it.

"What if we would have been done… something else?" The words 'something else' were the point. "What would you do? Hm?"

"You mean if you and Joe would have been in the middle of something?" She chuckled. "Oh that's simple. Joe would have surely killed me, so that's not a real opportunity… After all I would have been dead already."

"Clever girl." Said Joseph with appreciation and turned to Clarisse.

"Yes, she is my blood." Clarisse smiled. She was not able to be mad at her. "So what do you want young lady?"

"Well, I just wanna steal Joe for a while… Just for a couple of hours."

"Steal him?" Clarisse asked surprised. "Is it so urgent for you?"

"For me? Oh not at all." She smiled. "But YOUR wedding will be on next week…"

"WHAT?!," asked Joseph and Clarisse at once.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Author's Note:** Well girls, I was pretty fast this time, don't you think? *wink* I'm sending the biggest hug on earth to my first class beta Rach, who did the checking immediately!!! Thanks very much! And don't forget about your story dear… Rach is writing a new story, what will be long and… simply fantastic! Come on girl, we need it! And now I wanna say thanks to my faithful reviewers, namely to beMMADfabulous, Kristi-Julie, risingdancer, One Special Lana, Tommys My 21, LadyLuxembourg, bluegirl-783, Firing Rockets on Dragons and to my dear ex-beta OSUSprinks. You are the best!

"I'm sorry Joe, it just slipped out." Mia smiled and tried to sound remorseful, with not much success. "It would be Joe's surprise for your wedding anniversary Grandma."

"For our wedding anniversary?" asked Clarisse, confused. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry darling, but I didn't know it will be on next week."

"Me neither," murmured Joseph with a homicidal look as he turned to Mia. "But fortunately Mia remembered it, didn't you, Sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes. You're right. I have a very good memory. So you still have time." She held up her hands playfully. "Don't worry."

"But what is this wedding thing?" asked Clarisse. "Sorry Mia, but I do not quite understand. We are already married, so… Or I should ask YOU, Joseph?"

"Well I think Mia can tell you this story better than I can… Come on little girl, you are the mastermind."

"Oh… yes," smiled Mia and ignored his angry remark. "It's an American tradition. After a few years couples usually say 'I do' again in front of a few people, family members and a few friends, just to celebrate their relationship. It has no importance in real life. It's just a sweet tradition. And now, when you are a bit… well, you have a little memory loss Grandma, so I think it would be helpful for you."

"You're right dear." Clarisse smiled happily and stopped for a moment. "That's a very sweet idea from you Joseph… Thank you." She whispered the last bit and gave him a long kiss, which almost made him forget Mia's attack.

"But we should start organizing the ceremony now, since we have only one week," said Mia. "You can relax Grandma, don't worry. For most of the things we won't need you."

"But I can help you from my bed too. Don't protest darling… And the wedding pictures will be also helpful. I will take them out a little later."

"Don't!" cried Mia, then continued on a softer voice. "The wedding pics are at the beach house. You know, I took them with me when I spent a few days there. So I will send someone to get them later."

"Oh… Ok," Clarisse nodded. "Then only one thing remains." Mia looked at a loss. "I will take out my wedding dress from the wardrobe of course," Clarisse chuckled.

"Well…"

"What is it darling? I hope you don't want to tell me that my wedding dress is also at the beach house."

"Wish I could tell you that…" Mia said and started blushing.

"What happened with my wedding dress? Hm? Or I should ask do I want to know?"

"Well, I don't think so…"

"I ruined it?"

"No…," said Mia. "I did something with it…"

"Red wine?"

"Not exactly… Cigarette."

"I beg your pardon?!" Clarisse asked with her well known _"You call this a Hollandaise sauce?!"_ glare.

"We just had a little party with Lilly and the girls… I wore your wedding dress just for fun, and… I accidentally burnt it out."

"Do you smoke?!" Clarisse asked indignantly.

"Oh, how did it get to be so late?" asked Mia and checked her bare arm. "Sorry, but I have to go. Joe, come after me if you are done with… with your morning things." She smiled nervously and hurried out.

"Does she…? Does she really smoke?" Clarisse was still upset.

"Don't worry, I will catch her," Joseph said and went after Mia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the hallway….

"Do you want to break me?!" asked Joseph and grabbed Mia's upper arm, when she turned to face with him.

"Calm down, Joe."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! You pull the rug out from under me and you say calm down?! I'm already in trouble Mia! I lied to her, I kissed her, I slept in the same bed and now… I will make a fool of her. Do you understand that?"

"No… I mean I cannot see why you would be making a fool of her. It's just a sweet idea. Did you see her smile when she realized what this second wedding thing is? She was so happy. Happy, Joe. She is so in need of this. Is it so wrong?"

"Well…"

"Or you don't want to marry her?"

"Do you really think that I don't want to marry her?" He stopped for a moment and looked miserable. "Do you want to torment me? I will lose her Mia! LOSE her! Because of your grand schemes I will lose her forever. Just imagine her when she wakes up, with the knowledge of what… what I have done to her."

"You did nothing wrong, Joe." said Mia softly and stepped closer. "You just loved her. Look, you are in trouble. You HAVE BEEN in trouble from the first. She will be angry if you just kissed her, and she will be angry too if you pretend to have a wedding with her also. And we don't know her future reaction. So if she is going to send you into exile, which would be better? If she does it just because of a kiss or would you rather have a wedding with her at least?"

"Yes, I think you're right," sighed Joseph resignedly. "But…"

"There's no but Joe. If we are going to fall, then do it properly!"

"Right… After all, I don't have much choice, do I?" He smiled sadly. "But what was this smoking thing? Do you really smoke?"

"Of course not," she answered. "I just wanted to throw in something big, just to throw her off the track. She is not a fool - it would have been a bit too much for her. No wedding dress, no pictures, no memories about her wedding with you. And she SURELY has no memories, since it never happened! So just go back, and I will arrange everything. Enjoy your time with her, and what will be…will be."

"Ok," sighed Joseph. "My days are numbered. I must be with her as much as I can. At least I can hold her, kiss her…"

"Good idea, but if I were you, I would make love to her also!"

"Mia!!!"

"See you later," she cried and hurried off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So Joseph went back to Clarisse a little more relaxed, but he could not get rid of the feeling of losing her.

As he entered 'their room' Clarisse was standing at the bed and trying to take a few steps, but she was still a bit too weak for walking.

"Hey… hey! Be careful, dear!" Joseph cried as he caught her with a quick movement and took over her weight. "You should be in bed, shouldn't you?" he asked her lovingly.

"Yes, but I was so upset about Mia. Did you talk to her?"

"Oh yeah. But don't worry. This smoking thing was only for one occasion. She puked after that, so I'm sure she doesn't want to continue."

"Oh that's reassuring." She sighed. "…And what about you?"

"What about me?" asked Joseph, confused, as he loosened his hug on her.

"You seem so… worried. What happened, Joseph?"

"Nothing dear. Really. It's just Mia… She can be so hasty sometimes, you know."

"But it's not about Mia. You are afraid of something. Please tell me… Please," Clarisse asked and she did not let him to turn his eyes away.

"Everything is alright. Don't worry." He smiled nervously and stroked her cheek.

"Don't you want to tell me what is bothering you?"

He could not resist her; after all it wasn't a fair fight.

"I'm just… I'm just afraid of the future." He sighed and stopped for a few moments, then he finally said it aloud. "…I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me? How could you lose me?" smiled Clarisse then put on a serious face. "Are you ill?"

"Of course not."

"So you are healthy, you didn't cheat on me - then how on earth could you lose me? Hm?"

"I don't know," He sighed. "I just… Clarisse, please don't ever forget…" He didn't know how to continue. "Whatever may happen, please don't forget… how much I love you." The last bit was only a whisper, but she heard it crystal clear. The answer was a long and sweet kiss from her, which all but knocked him out for a moment.

"Everything will be alright." She smiled with self confidence. "I promise. Or I SWEAR if you would like it more. Joseph. Do you believe me?"

"How could I not believe you?" he whispered and hugged her as if his life depended on it.

"Oh I nearly forget to tell you one thing."

"What's wrong?"

"I… I think I've lost my engagement ring," she said with her shyest smile.

"Oh, we will find it, don't worry." He chuckled. "Now I have to arrange a few things with Mia, but when I come back we will find it, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded with a smile.

"But now, you have to go back to bed, Honey. Deal?"

"Deal. By the way I have to -"

"No! Don't even think of working from bed."

"But…"

"No dear. Only relaxation and fun is allowable."

"Fun?" she repeated in a cheeky way. "You mean…"

"No. Not that kind of fun," he chuckled. "But I'm sure you will love this one too." He smiled and took out a little package from his jacket.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly, like a child. "Oh my God!" she cried. "Or I should say Mamma Mia!? I've wanted to see this film for ages."

"So you will be alright while I am away?" asked Joseph with a smile.

"Are you still here?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Half an hour later when Joseph had dressed properly, he simply grabbed Mia's hand in the hall and dragged her to his car. She could not say anything, because everything happened so fast.

"What the?..." She tried to breathe normally. "What the hell are you doing Joe?!"

"I have to buy something and I need your help as a woman."

"Oh." She stopped and immediately calmed down. "Ok. What is it?"

"An engagement ring," he answered and drove out of the palace grounds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nearly two hours later they got out of the car in the neighboring country's capital city, what was stuffed with nice and expensive little jewelry shops like Chopard. He chose that one.

"Good Morning Miss, Sir," said the saleslady with a theatrical smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," smiled Joseph. "We're looking for the perfect engagement ring."

"Then you are just at the right place, Sir." She smiled, this time a bit wider and took out her key. "I will show you our new collection, but first you should check the ones here," she said and turned around.

"Well Mia, what is your opinion? I want to buy her something really beautiful and remarkable. If you had to choose one, which one would it be?"

"Oh I'm not a good judge, Joe," she smiled. "You know, I'm a simple girl with simple taste. I would just want a simple ring. Oh, that's a nice little stone."

"Miss, that's a CRYSTAL ASHTRAY," answered the saleslady sharply.

"Anyway, I was talking about the shape. Like the shape of that crystal pineapple over there," smiled Mia.

"No. That's a ring," said the saleslady.

"…Then whip it out, honey." Mia winked. "What do you say to this?"

"Not bad. But I want something more special."

"Oh, ok. Then we should see the new collection."

"Certainly."

"You don't have to buy the biggest stone Joe," Mia said softly. "I know you have inferiority complex, but you have to get over it."

"That is not why I want another ring. But thank you very much."

"Hey, Joe - just kidding." She smiled and kissed him on the face, just when the saleslady returned.

"I hope you will find something you like, Miss."

"Oh, it will be not for me." Mia chuckled. "I'm just helping."

"Ah, sorry."

"Never mind. Well Joe, these are really beautiful ones, don't you think?"

"Yes. But…"

"But?"

"I like that one under the glass."

"Uhm… I'm sorry, Sir but that one is not for sale. That is Mr. Hammond's- he is the owner of the shop- favorite piece. Because," she softened her voice, "once the Queen of Genovia wanted to buy it, she even tried it on." She winked.

"And why didn't she buy it?" asked Mia immediately.

"Because it is an engagement ring and she already had one from the king."

"Ah…"

"But I could tell she really liked it."

"Ok, I want that one," said Joseph with self confidence.

"Joe that could be awfully expensive," tried Mia (trying to convince a man in love).

"At it's market price, yes, but it's not for sale," smiled the saleslady.

"But I want that one… Well then, what would you say to that?" asked Joseph with his sexiest smile.

"That it's a devil's circle, Sir."

"How much would it be if it would be for sale? Just for the fun of it?"

"Well I think around $250,000 dollars."

"Ok, then let me offer you a deal," said Joseph and took out his credit card. "$250,000 dollars for the ring, and another $20,000 for you for… your kindness. But if it's still not for sale…"

"Do you want it wrapped?" smiled the lady widely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the successful mission Joseph arranged a few things, then went back to Clarisse's suite, where she was lying on the couch with Charlotte and singing her lugs out.

"I see you girls had great fun while I was away," chuckled Joseph as he stepped through the door.

"Yes," smiled Clarisse. "We've already seen it four times."

"TODAY," said Charlotte with a killer's face.

"Thank you Charlotte. I will take her over," chuckled Joseph. "I think you have lots of other things to do."

"Yeah, the first one will be to hang myself." She murmured as she went out.

"So you had a good time without me." Joseph sat down next to her. "Haven't you?"

"Well, I entertained myself somehow."

"I have good news." He smiled and took the ring out of his pocket. "I found your ring."

"Oh my God!" she cried happily and grabbed it. "But where did you find it?"

"In my car's back seat."

"In the back seat? How on earth could it be there?" He gave her a naughty smile. "Ah… I see now." Clarisse chuckled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Do you like it? Uhm, I mean are you happy with it?" Joseph corrected himself quickly.

"Yes very much," she smiled and looked lovingly at the ring on her finger, but suddenly she snapped her hand to her head. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes…" she answered slowly. "I… I think I can remember now…"

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! First, a usual big hug to Rach for beta this chapter so fast. And I wanna say thanks to all of my reviewers, namely to Tommys My 21, VictoriaGrant, One Special Lana, bluegirl-783, risingdancer, OSUSprinks, Firing Rockets on Dragons, beMMADfabulous, nasimrochester, Kristi-Julie, Tki143, wtd-lao-csibuff, Ursaa, livy, Clarisse-von-Trapp, Annpera, Captain Weirdo and to LadyLuxemburg. Thanks for all of you!

"I… I think I can remember now…" said Clarisse slowly as she looked up at him. Her expression was unreadable, so those 10 seconds were awfully long for Joseph. His heart beat wildly in his throat, and he didn't dare to take a breath. …but soon she started smiling. "I CAN remember!" she cried happily. "Oh my God! I cannot believe it! The first thing I remember…" She was ecstatic, but Joseph aged ten years from the shock.

"So you can remember our wedding?" Joseph asked; a bit confused, but definitely relieved.

"Yes. Well, I mean only up to my engagement ring, but it's already fantastic." She smiled and stroked her ring lovingly. "I knew everything would come back eventually. Oh, Joseph, I knew it." She smiled and started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to wash my face. Yesterday I forgot about it."

"Oh. Then let me help you," he said gently and stood up to assist. It was a short and painful walk to the bathroom, but she still enjoyed it. Being so close to him, feeling his hand on her waist, simply made her smile.

When they reached the washbasin he let her go, but stayed close to her for safety. First he just tiptoed - after all what would be more private than being in the bathroom?

"Look," he said. "I can wait outside…"

"I'm just washing my face. But if that's too intimate for you, then ok, wait for me outside." She chuckled at his boyish shyness.

"I just…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just teasing you." She smiled and looked at him in the mirror while she reached for a wad. "I love to have you near me."

"Do you really?" he asked playfully and wrapped his arms around her.

"…Always." She smiled and leaned back against his chest.

For a few moments they just stood there in the same way, and looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Look at that Joseph…" She smiled softly and nodded towards the mirror. Clarisse was in her bathrobe, leaning against Joseph's chest, wrapped in his arms. "Because… this is happiness."

He tightened his arms around her a bit more and tried to make a mental note, how it feel to be with her.

"Yes," he whispered. "...This is happiness." Then he kissed her neck lovingly…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the afternoon Mia called for the dressmaker to make a (new) wedding dress for her grandmother. Clarisse was still weak but she didn't have to stand too much and Joseph was not at home, so he could not stop her.

"Are you excited Grandma?" asked Mia as she sat down with Charlotte to the sofa.

"About the wedding? Not really, I'm rather happy."

"But you can dream about another wedding with Joseph. Roses, fluffy dresses, white doves…"

"Well I've never been a planning-my-wedding-my-whole-life type."

"Of course, because you had your first very early."

"No," she smiled. "I just… simply don't care about the decoration, the flowers or anything like that. It's just a formal thing."

"But you said you are happy."

"Oh, yes - because I can see Joseph's face again. I will get to see how happy he was when we married the first time."

"You love him very much, don't you, Grandma?" Mia sighed and winked at Charlotte.

"Oh God… How could I deny it?" Clarisse asked. Her smile was radiant.

"When did you fall in love with Joe?"

"Oh…"

"Princess!" cried Charlotte. "Maybe that's a bit too personal."

"Oh, it's no problem. Just let me think a little… When did I fall in love? It's a bit complicated." She smiled and started her story. "From the very first day he started his job at the palace he stared at me. You know, on that dreamy, smiling face way. In the beginning I simply thought I had employed another fool. The palace is stuffed with them." She chuckled. "So, at first it was annoying. Then a little later I became curious, and in the end, when I was fed up with it, I simply didn't look away – I just held his gaze and…"

"And?!" Mia asked excitedly.

"And I saw the love in his eyes… I know it sounds ridiculous."

"So Joe was a looser who secretly wanted you?" laughed Mia.

"No," said Clarisse. "He was as sweet and caring as he is now. I was the one who was not used to that. I mean, Rupert and I were fine together. I cannot say anything bad about your grandfather; but with Joseph everything was different."

"Aww." Mia smiled. "He is fantastic. But when did you fall in love with him?"

"Oh, yes," Clarisse continued. "So, after I realized he loved me, I started enjoying the situation. It was such a good feeling - to have someone who cares for you, who will always be there for you. And, anyway, it was good for my ego too." She laughed. "So I enjoyed the situation. I spent more and more time with him, and soon I – I can clearly remember that I was standing in my office one day, watching him leave and I suddenly realized that I'd fallen in love with him."

"And you were happy…"

"No," sighed Clarisse. "I was totally shocked. I was scared and frustrated and I thought I would go crazy. I needed a few hours alone before I finally calmed down. I convinced myself that if I didn't do anything, I wouldn't have to worry. And it worked. I behaved as always and soon my fears were far away. Months passed quickly and soon I let him to hold my hand a bit more than was appropriate and…"

"Wow!" laughed Mia. "And soon he swooned from ecstasy when he finally took a glance to your ankle."

"You are so cheeky sometimes!" Clarisse smiled. "No. I mean I didn't let myself show my affection, but soon I thought holding his hand or touching his cheek was a normal thing for a queen to do."

"Oh yeah." Mia winked. "And dancing all night long, cheek to cheek with your Head of Security is also a custom sanctified by time."

"But of course," laughed Clarisse.

"And what happened after all this time holding hands? Maybe a little snuggling or something?"

"I was more and more carefree when we were together… but I really don't remember too much."

"Come now! You surely remember something from those days."

"Not much…"

"Just try to think Grandma! Stolen kisses in the garden? Or in your office?"

"Kisses? I'm not sure," she said, deep in thought. "But I know once we made love after a ball…."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note:** A big hug to Rach for doing the beta immediately, you are the best. And I wanna say thanks again to my faithful reviewers namely to Tommys My 21, bluegirl-783, ChickNick, VictoriaGrant, Kristi-Julie, One Special Lana, beMMDAfabulous, Firing Rockets on Dragons, lostmyangel, risingdancer, OSUSprinks and to nasimrochester.

"But I know once we made love after a ball…." Clarisse said, deep in thought, when a loud thump sounded from the sofa. Mia slid down from her sitting position.

"Mia!... Mia! Are you alright?" asked Charlotte and Clarisse in a panic as they helped up the young girl from the floor.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. Just a… " she said and drew Charlotte closer by grabbing her blouse. "I need to speak with Joe – NOW," she hissed angrily.

"Alright, Princess. Just try to calm down, ok?"

"Believe me I'm trying my best. See? I'm totally relaxed," she said and crinkled the paper in her hand with one movement.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you are alright?" asked Clarisse, worriedly.

"Of course Grandma, I just need a little fresh air," she said and hurried out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the hallway:

"Shades!" Mia cried. "Where is Joe? I have to speak with him immediately."

"He has just arrived from town, Princess. But I think he is quite busy at the moment."

"Who cares?" cried Mia. "He's in his room?"

"Yes, but --" Shades tried weakly but Mia was already halfway to Joseph's room.

30 seconds later Joseph's door swing open and without any warning Mia started yelling.

"Why didn't you tell me that you made love to Grandma?!" she said furiously.

"What?!" asked Joseph. He was completely at a loss.

"You made love to Grandma. When did you plan to tell me this?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about. But whatever made you think that?"

"Did you made love to Grandma or not?"

"Of course NOT. It was very hard to resist, but I only kissed her a few times. I told you that I cannot take advantage of her."

"Oh, not now!" Mia said hysterically. "She said before you two were married, you made love to her."

"You're joking…"

"No I'm not. I heard it with my own ears."

"I will swear to you if you want. Look Mia, I didn't even dare to kiss her a few days ago – I certainly wouldn't have made love to her."

"Maybe it just slipped your mind."

"That I had made love to her? I think I would remember that…"

"But she said…"

"What did she say exactly?"

"That she knows that once she made love to you after a ball."

"After a ball?" Joseph repeated weakly and there was silence for a few moments. He had gone deadly pale.

"Joe? What is it? You don't want to tell me?"

"I thought it was just a dream…" he started. "We both drank too much after that ball, and I never dared to think it had really happened…"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Big hug to Rach for beta this chapter as all the others... And as usual I wanna say thanks to my fantastic reviewers: beMMADfabulous, Tommys My 21, OSUSprinks, bluegirl-783, risingdancer, Lana, Kristi-Julie, GraceBe, Firing Rockets on Dragons, and to ChickNick. You girls are the best! Thanks. :-)

"We both drank too much after that ball, and I never dared to think it had really happened." Joseph said, completely in shock.

"What?!" Mia had to sit down. "You mean you really did make love to her?! But how is it that you cannot remembered it?"

"I remember something, but we drank so much that I thought it was only my fantasy. And I woke up in my own bed, so I was quite sure we did nothing."

"Ok, I'm trying to calm down, but now you have to tell me everything," Mia said and took a deep breath. "So there was a ball, right? When?"

"It was a Christmas party two years ago. We had celebrated something, I really cannot not remember what - maybe some business arrangement with France. The mood was quite uplifted; she was carefree and so was I. We drank a few glasses of champagne and then I escorted Clarisse to her room, but she was not tired, so I stayed and we opened a bottle of egg nog."

"And?!" asked Mia impatiently.

"And we just chatted and kept drinking – I can't remember how much. Then after a while the room started spinning so I decided it was time to go… and I had a blackout," he said frankly. "The next thing I can remember was kissing her neck eagerly and trying to… to get her undressed," He finished embarrassed.

"What?!"

"Look, I thought it was just a dream… Do you know how many times I have fantasized about her?"

"So you thought you just went back to your room somehow and fell asleep. Then you had a dream about her?"

"Yes." He sighed and started pacing up and down.

"But she didn't say anything next day? I mean there wasn't any sign that you and she…?"

"We didn't meet the whole day, and when I finally talked to her she just laughed that how much we drank that night. She behaved normally."

"And you didn't tell her about what happened?"

"Look, I didn't dare to think it was real."

"And she behaved as if nothing had happened…" Mia said, deep in thought.

"Maybe she regretted it or I hope she was just mixed up. But why didn't she ever tell me anything?"

"She surely has her reasons why she did not tell you. Maybe after she saw you remembered nothing, she had a little time to think. Then it would have been weird if she just came up with a thing like that after a long time. So rather she kept it inside," sighed Mia. "And don't forget she was quite slow in your relationship. Even after she realized that she fell in love with you."

"What?" asked Joseph and whirled around. "What did she tell you?"

"Oh, you are curious, aren't you?" Mia teased him. She really enjoyed the situation. "She didn't tell us too much – she just told us about the moment when she realized that she had fallen in love with you."

"When?" asked Joseph and grabbed Mia's hand.

"Relax Joe… She said once after you had left her office the realization just hit her like a brick."

"After I left her office? I'm in her office every day."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed with resignation. "Not much to go on, but at least she confessed it."

"Yes," said Joseph while his smile grew wider and wider. "She already loved me."

"And you know what?"

"…"

"Now, since you have already made love to her, I think there is no reason to hold yourself back anymore."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I mean," she nodded with a naughty grin on her face. "What's the difference? As I see it she is totally in love with you and you two already stepped over that line, so…"

"Perhaps you're right…" Joseph said. "But I still feel it would not be appropriate."

"But why not? If you had seen her face when she was telling us about it..."

"Really?" asked Joseph and stood there full of hope and so lost at the same time.

"Yeah, Joe. Just love her. She needs you, I know," Mia said softly and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Joseph finally went back to their room it was late – long past dark. He needed a few hours to calm down and analyze his situation. He felt relieved rather than worried, after all, the big pressure was over.

As he stepped into their bedroom he immediately felt better. Seeing her was the most relaxing thing in the world. She meant happiness, home and peace.

"Oh darling, finally." She smiled and put down her book on the nightstand next to her. He didn't answer - just stepped closer and gave her a long and passionate kiss that took her breath away. "Wow. You missed me as I can see," she chuckled.

"You cannot imagine how much." He smiled and pulled her up to her feet.

First he simply held her tight, before he began to dance with her. Slowly and softly… It was barely a dance, they just hugged each other without words and moved slowly to the music that existed only in their minds.

His scent and feeling his arms around her simply made her dizzy. It was so good to be in his arms again. Joseph was in another world too. Here he was with his Clarisse dancing slowly in the middle of the room, feeling her smile into his neck, touching her silk covered back, holding her tight. It was heaven.

As he took a deep breath, her sweet and warm aroma completely filled his senses and he could not stop, he needed more. He leant closer to her skin and breathed in her scent, then he started placing small butterfly kisses on her neck. One after the other. Tasting her with pleasure.

The only thing he could hear from the outside world was her, as she softly whispered to his ear 'I want you…'

And he didn't hesitate anymore, just captured her lips and kissed her like there were no tomorrow. He had to resist her so many times before and had never dreamed he would be here, with her. Like this. He picked her up and placed her lovingly on the bed.

His touches, his kisses, were all so soft and gentle that she barely felt he was there with her. The passion overwhelmed him of course, but he knew that she had to be careful of exhaustion.

First he kissed her neck, then he moved lower and lower closer to her breasts with every move. Among these kisses he always found himself returning to her sweet lips. Clarisse's breathing was already fast, and when he pulled her robe open she could have screamed. Feeling his warm kisses on her body was nearly unbearable.

Clarisse lifted her body, reaching, straining to feel his lips completely on her skin, while her whole body was in a cramp, but in a good way… and knew she will not be able to hold herself back for too long, so she started undo his belt. He was still wearing his shirt, but she was already busy with his belt. As she finally pulled it free and began to struggle to rid him of his garments, he felt the urgency in her moves what nearly sent him over the edge.

So he rather continued with her knickers… Pulling it down eagerly, still trying to be controlled but the feeling of the soft skin of her inner tights did not help at all.

With a quick movement Clarisse pulled down his boxer and wrapped her legs around him. Her breath literally caught in her throat as he entered her. Her whole body tensed and she held him with such power, as if she would never let him go. Their rhythm was slow and sensual, deeper and earnest with every move - they wanted to feel the other completely.

He never felt such completion in his life. Holding her tight, slowly making love to her, while seeing the sheer pleasure on her face and whispering her…how much he loved her.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hi Girls! So sorry about the delay… Big hug to Rach for beta this chapter extremely fast, and yes dear. You are right about your idea. Big thanks to my reviewers, namely to Kristi-Julie, One Special Lana, Vluy, beMMADfabulous, VictoriaGrant, risingdancer, Tommys My 21, Ursaa, ChickNick, Lostmyangel, bluegirl-783, Firing Rockets on Dragons, Flowertropic and to Brittaney. I love you all.

The morning sun found them in perfect harmony. Clarisse was lying on her left side tightly wrapped in Joseph's arms. She felt so safe, as if he was a wall behind her; while he rested his hand gently on her stomach, feeling every breath she took.

Her soft movements woke him up not long before, and simply made him smile, because he realized again- for at least the hundredth time- that Clarisse was with him.

She didn't want to get up, just changed her position a bit, while his hand was still on her stomach, caressing it unknowingly. Everything was so peaceful, lying there, waking up slowly… and utterly happy in each others arms.

"I think… I will always be the man in love with you," he said softly with a smile, which made her turn to face with him.

"Like in that song?"

"Yes." He laughed then put on a serious face. "…The man in love with you." He whispered the last bit and within moments they were lost in kissing. Frankly, she loved these kinds of moments the most - moments when she could lose herself in his arms.

"We should move to the beach house for a few days," she said as they slowly broke the kiss. "I'm getting tired of all the people around us. You know, someone always pops in, and I really need a little peace. A few days alone, just you and me. What would you say to that?"

"A few days alone…" repeated Joseph with a dreamy look on his face. "That would be… but how are you feeling? I mean are you alright?"

"Oh Joseph." She sighed unbelievingly. "I'm FINE. I've told you at least a hundred times."

"And what about your head?"

"It's perfect." She smiled, but Joseph looked at her incredulously. "Ok, not perfect, but much better than yesterday. I will be fine."

"But you even cannot walk properly," he said as he stroked her cheek.

"You will be with me if I need help. And I don't want to take long walks - just maybe sit on the terrace with a cup of hot tea."

"In my arms…" He smiled and looked at her teasingly.

"But of course. Where else could drink a woman a cup of tea in peace?" she chuckled.

"I'm just worried about you." Joseph looked at her lovingly. "I want to look after you properly. And I cannot even cook."

"Oh me neither, don't worry." She laughed, which eased him somehow.

"But I want to look after you…"

"And you're doing it perfectly right if I may say so." She smiled and leaned closer to kiss him.

"A few days…" he whispered between two kisses.

"All alone…" she whispered back meaningfully and grabbed his hand, slowly guiding it over her body, one place after the other.

Leading his hand on her body simply made him wild, but when they reached the point where she wanted to feel him the most, his breath caught in his throat. If she were wearing knickers, his hand would be inside of them, but she was naked…Completely naked.

Joseph didn't need much time to realize what she had wanted. He had never dreamed about it, not even in his wildest fantasies.

He started by stroking her softly and powerfully by turns, even as he held his breath. First she just closed her eyes, and tried to follow his movements with her lower body to feel his hand on her completely, and soon her body started living a separate life.

Watching her in this situation took his breath away. She was obsessively sexy and he could not close his eyes even if he had wanted to. Watching her as her body writhed in pleasure was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

His caresses were eager and more powerful with every second and her muscles tensed as a reaction. Her hips moved round and round, the same way as she was going crazy from his touches. Soon the feeling of his finger inside of her made her scream out loud, what was only the beginning. Soon she was totally out of control. She wanted more, she needed more…

Finally she turned her back to him and draped one leg over his hips, giving Joseph free access to her. He didn't wait any longer. He had already almost lost the fight with his own body, so a moment later they were on their way -- rocking themselves to heaven.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later in the morning after they finally broke away from each other – what was a huge task - he made his way to the security room, by was of the kitchen first.

"Oh good morning Joe!" Mia cried unbelievingly. She put down her mug as she saw the long unseen 'new husband' of her grandmother. "We haven't seen you for ages."

"Good morning to everyone," Joseph said brightly. His smile encompassed the room as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Wow, you are in a very good mood Joe," Mia chuckled. "Maybe you have a reason for that?"

"Sorry, but I'm already in late," he answered and left with his coffee as if nothing had happened.

"Did you see that look on his face?"

"Yeah of course I did," Charlotte answered with a big grin. "Only men can have a smirk like that on their faces after..."

"Hey do you think that Grandma and Joseph…?" Mia asked excitedly.

"Well, if I didn't know what a gentleman he is, I would say yes. But this is Joe we are talking about."

"Yeah, but he is also a MAN," Mia said and handed Charlotte the phone. "Come on, call Shades immediately."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you think?! To get what happened out of him of course!"

"Ah, ok… Wait." She nodded and dialed a number.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later in the security room…

"So?" asked Shades after a few moments of silence. "What happened?"

"When?" Joseph looked up uninterestedly from his computer monitor.

"When? Oh, come now Joe! You've had this smirk on your face since this morning and you want to say that nothing happened?" Shades chuckled. "I know you better than that."

"Maybe you know me," started Joseph, "but I won't tell you what you want to hear. It's my private life."

"Ah, so now it's your private life, eh? You were not as discreet when we were younger. But at least it means there WAS something." His grin became wider.

"If there was, it would still not be your business." Joseph started getting a bit angry.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. But I thought you wouldn't even kiss your queen before the wedding," he teased. "So I've never thought you would take advantage of her."

"Look, I did not take advantage of her! And after all, it was not the first time."

"Not the first time?" laughed Shades. "Come now Joe, you have never been so close to her. Maybe your fantasy is playing tricks on you."

"Do you really think that?" Joseph was peeved now. "Then let me tell you - two years ago we became quite close after that Christmas party."

"After that Christmas party?" laughed Shades. "You're joking!"

"Why? Is it so ridiculous to you?"

"No…" He laughed. "Just… You were so drunk that you passed out on her sofa."

"What?! You were there?"

"Of course. I took you back to your room with Lionel. Believe me, you would have not been able to walk, much less do anything else. And before you ask, yes. You were fully dressed, mate. Sorry."

"No…" started Joseph, shocked. "No. No. No! If you're telling the truth that means we did nothing that night… then… Oh my God! WHAT HAVE I DONE WITH HER NOW?!"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note:** Big hug to Rach for beta this extremely fast, thank you! And thanks for all the lovely reviews, namely to Tommys My 21, beMMADfabulous, bluegirl-783, Kristi-Julie, One Special Lana, Vluy, GraceBe, Ursa and to Firing Rockets on Dragons.

"If you're telling the truth that means we did nothing that night… then… Oh my God! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO HER NOW?!" Joseph asked desperately and for a few moments he was not be able to speak. "I'm a bastard!" he hissed.

"What? Oh no, Joseph, you just…" Shades tried, but Joseph didn't hear him.

"I took advantage of her. I completely took advantage of the situation." He was speaking, but it rather more like murmuring. "She is ill and I should have helped her, lead her back to reality. Instead I simply snuck into her bed, and took advantage of the situation. How depraved am I to do a thing like that? How could I do that?!"

"Well…"

"She trusted in me!" He continued without any response. "She's always said how much she trusted me. Can you believe this?" Shades nodded automatically. "It's as if I got her drunk. I cannot believe this!" He was staring out of the window now, looking for relief.

"But she loves you. I mean, you did nothing wrong if she loves you."

"Do you think that's somehow better? I'm telling you it's not. It's even worse. She loved me and she trusted me, so after a while, maybe I would have a chance to… to be with her properly. But after all of that, I've lost her forever. And if she did forgive me, what is totally impossible, I still would not be able to look her in the eye again. I'm a bastard!"

"You see everything too dark, Joe. You just…"

"I am not worth spitting on," he said and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" shouted Shades after him.

"What do you think?! To packing…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two minutes later in the kitchen…

"Oh finally," cried Mia as she saw Shades at the door. "You men can talk for ages."

"Yes, far worse then women I think," chuckled Charlotte.

"So what happened between them? I hope Joe showed her… his abilities." Mia giggled but Shades just stood there in silence. "Well? Or do you plan to say they did nothing? Hm?... Shades?"

"They did it."

"Did they really do it? Oh my God! FINALLY!" Mia cried happily. "I thought I would die before they finally got together. This is fantastic. But wait a minute, this is good news, but you are still standing there as if you have seen a ghost. What's the matter?"

"Joe was so happy this morning," added Charlotte cheerfully.

"Shades! What's wrong?" Cried Mia.

"Joe is packing in his room…"

"Erm…" Mia had to think a little. "Maybe they are going on a honeymoon?"

"Not exactly. He's going to leave her."

"WHAT?!" asked Mia and Charlotte at once.

"He wants to leave her?"

"But how the hell? He was over the clouds a few minutes ago. What happened in that bloody ten minutes?"

"Well," Shades said with the same expression as Private Ryan leaving to his death. "Maybe… I…. said something."

"You?!" asked Mia. "What did you say to him?" She moved closer to him.

"Something I should have not said it seems…"

"What on earth could you say that would make him leave Grandma?"

"Well, he finally admitted – not officially of course- that he spent the night with her, then I started…" He could not decide how to say it."…laughing. I said that I would never thought he would take advantage of her and he became angry and started proving that he did nothing wrong, because it was not the first time they were together… He said that something happened between them at a Christmas party two years ago."

"Yeah, we know about that," said Mia impatiently. "And?"

"And I said he was wrong, because he was so drunk that he could not even walk, much less do anything else, so they surely did nothing."

"Where the hell are you getting that from?" Mia was frustrated.

"Because I was the one who took him back to his room that night."

There was silence for a few moments…

"So nothing had happened between them at that party," Mia said unbelievingly and turned to Charlotte.

"But Clarisse said they…"

"What did she say exactly Charlotte?" asked Shades.

"She said she could remember that once they made love after a ball."

"That's all?"

"Well, yes." Charlotte nodded in shock. "Then Mia spoke with him and…"

"And I didn't have to say more because he became deathly pale and immediately knew what ball Grandma was talking about. But if nothing happened that means Grandma has the same fantasy about that night. It's a bit more than strange, don't you think?"

"Strange?" asked Charlotte. "But Princess, she never said it was that night after the Christmas party."

"Then what was she talking about?" asked Mia.

"Maybe she just had a fantasy about him. After all… she has AMNESIA."

"Damn it!" Cried Mia and she had to stop for a moment. "So… ok that night didn't happen, but what the hell is Joe's problem?"

"He said he would not be able to look her in the eye again, because he took advantage of her."

"WHAT?!" Mia shouted. "But he thought they were together before, it was a misunderstanding. He did nothing wrong. That's why he wants to go?! We have to stop him. I mean I will go and speak with him and you go to Grandma, Charlotte. We can't let her find out he wants to leave."

"Of course." She nodded. "I'll go right now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Joseph's room a little later…

"Can I come in?" asked Mia softly as she stepped through the door. At first she planned to reproach him, but she decided a softer tone would be wiser.

"Please don't even start with me…" He held up his hand.

"But she loves you. What if that night didn't happen, Joe? It does not change what is between you and her."

"It doesn't matter. I took advantage of her."

"It was a misunderstanding, an unfortunate misunderstanding. I'm sure you would not have crossed the line if you would have known."

"Never." He sighed and sat down. "I would never have done this. I swear. She means everything to me. From the very first time I saw her I've dreamt about her, always just dreamt about her. And now, when I could finally kiss her and know that she loves me, I had to ruin everything. How could she trust in me after all? I would not be able to look in her eyes again."

"But she needs you," said Mia softly. "She has never been happier than in the last few days and it's because of you, just because of you. Oh Joe, if you could've seen her radiant smile when she was talking about how much she loves you. She cannot deny how much she is in love with you."

"She deserves better than me. Far better than me," he said and turned back to his suitcase.

"But Joe," Mia tried.

"You cannot convince me. I have to go," he said as Charlotte appeared at the door, lost in tears.

"Charlotte!" said Mia, worried. "What happened?"

"You're trembling. What's the matter?" asked Joseph who forgot about his own problem for a moment. But soon he had misgivings. "What's the matter? I hope this is not your plan B to stop me."

"How can you ask a thing like that, Joe?" Mia was indignant.

"Sorry. But please tell me what happened, you are so pale."

"Clarisse… she… she passed out. I don't know what happened, but when I stepped into her room she was already on the floor, lifeless. Then when I tried to get her to respond she started trebling and shaking. She had some sort of a seizure." Charlotte was crying hard.

"Where is she now?" asked Joseph in panic. "Still in her room?" He was already outside.

"No. She is on her way to the hospital."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! Big hug to Rach for doing the beta thing so fast! Thanks very much! And I also wanna say thanks to all of you for the lovely reviews, namely to Tommys My 21, OSUSprinks, Kristi-Julie, risingdancer, Firing Rockets on Dragons, Vluy, JulieFan35, One Special Lana, beMMADfabulous, ChickNick, bluegirl-783 and to just plain me.

"She is on her way to the hospital," Charlotte said, what made him turn around.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't have time for that," apologized Charlotte while they were still half running. "When I saw her on the floor I ran for help, then I bumped into Dr. Monroe at the door and he immediately took her with him. Everything happened so fast."

When Charlotte finished they were already on the stairs.

"But what happened? What did the doctor say?" Joseph had tons of questions.

"I don't know and he didn't say anything, other than he needed to take her to the hospital."

"If anything happens to her…" Joseph said and closed his eyes for a moment when they reached his car.

"Don't worry Joe, everything will be alright." Mia tried to sound convincing. "She is strong and these are the best medical specialists in the country."

"Oh yes, they let her go home after a serious head injury, and look at that where she is now again."

"But she seemed alright. You know… Hey! Keep your eyes on the road, Joe!" cried Mia, because they took a corner like they were on a Formula 1 track.

"Don't worry about that," he said impatiently and looked into the rearview mirror. "But Charlotte, the doctor did not say anything more?"

"What do you mean?"

"About what could have caused her to pass out? Try to remember… Please."

"He did not say a word! I already told you that, but why it is so important for you?"

"I just…" He started but finished with a frustrated gesture.

"Relax, Joe. Please."

"I'm really trying it…" He said then a loud rasping sounded and they nearly fell out from their seats.

"What the…" cried Mia but Joe cut her off.

"I hope one of you did not tell her that I wanted to leave."

"ARE YOU MAD?!" cried Mia. "I would rather cut my tongue out. And anyway WHEN would we have had a chance to tell her?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit exhausted, I guess," Joseph said. Mia's lips turned up in a smile and she automatically wanted to comment on this, but Charlotte kicked her on the leg in time.

"We understand you perfectly, Joe," Charlotte smiled. "Oh, here's the hospital. Finally."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later they were tiptoeing in front of the examination room, waiting for news. Joseph was extremely nervous.

"Why doesn't anybody tell us something?" He paced up and down, like a lion in his cage. "This is madness."

"Just be patient, it takes time," tried Charlotte.

"I don't want to talk to the doctor for hours, just a quick note that she is ok..."

"Please sit down Joe," Mia implored him. "You're making me dizzy."

"I cannot wait… I have to go inside," he said and his hand was already on the doorknob, when Dr. Monroe stepped out. "How is she? Please say she is ok," Joseph said in one breath.

"Please calm down. Her Majesty's condition is satisfactory."

"Thank God," Joseph breathed. "But what happened? She was quite alright."

"Well, we do not know what was caused her to pass out or why she had the seizure. All we can do now is let her sleep and make a few tests. These head injuries are tricky."

"But don't you have any theories about the cause of this? Maybe…" he barely dared to ask. "She over-exerted herself?"

"Oh no," answered the doctor quickly. 'We can surely exclude that."

"Do you really?" His voice was full of hope.

"Yes, we do. Even if she had worked the whole day in a mine, she would have not passed out. Maybe her head would be in pain, but this passing out is a bit more serious than a simple case of over-exertion."

"Then what could it be?"

"Look, I really don't know at the moment. We need more information, but after the tests we will know more."

"Can I go inside?"

"After my colleges finish, yes, but only one person at a time…Oh here they are, so someone can go in. Who will be first?"

Joseph looked back to the girls with begging eyes.

"Joe," nodded Mia. "Then me."

"Alright," said the doctor, who was a bit surprised at the Head of Security's worrying. "Just please don't distress her."

"Of course not." Joseph nodded impatiently and stepped in.

The room was quiet, except for the beeping sounds of the machines. She could breathe on her own, so the machines only checked her status. Joseph at first simply tried to process the situation, realizing slowly that she was in not as bad a condition as he thought. But everything seemed so frightening.

She was laying on the bed, but not on her back. She was laying halfway on her stomach, stretching out her arm almost lifelessly in front of her. As he stepped closer he finally saw her eyes, practically closed but at the same time still opened a little, as if she could not stay awake but was trying.

Finally he decided he would simply kneel down next to her bed, to see her eyes better. As he reached her field of vision a faint smile appeared on her lips, one that was only visible to the practiced eye. She recognized him.

Yes, she was awake and knew who he was, and it eased him immediately.

"I'm here," he whispered and grabbed her outstretched arm gently to keep her attention. Her answer was another faint smile, which made him happy, although he was worried about her, awfully worried.

"Everything will be alright," he whispered again and squeezed her hand. "Ok? You just have to relax and I will guard your dreams… I'll be here every minute, so you will not be alone. I love you… I love you so much," he whispered and kissed her hand lovingly. She just smiled on a dreamy way, but it was too tiring for her, so she closed her eyes just for a few minutes … which turned into almost two hours.

When she woke up again Joseph was sitting in a chair next to her bed, but still watching her, as if he could not dare to take his eyes off of her. She was peaceful. The sunshine softly lit her body, and everything seemed more relaxing than a few hours ago. He moved closer as she opened her eyes again.

"Joseph…" she said barely audibly, but he heard it crystal clear.

"Honey! How are you feeling?" he asked, smiling with relief.

"Sleepy."

"That's natural, you got a big dose of sleeping pills… Do you have any pain?"

"No… I'm just sleepy."

"Just relax, ok? That's the best you can do now, just sleep. And I will be waiting here." He smiled when she squeezed his hand as a quiet thank you.

Another few minutes had passed before she started speaking again, while they just looked at each other trying to tell the other what they could not tell with words.

"Will you…?" she tried, speaking was still hard for her.

"Will I what?" he asked lovingly and put a small kiss on her hand.

"Will you take me to the beach house?"

"Of course." He smiled. "As soon as you're alright, we will go. Just you and me, alone, for a couple of days."

"Promise?" she smiled weakly and waited for his answer, and when she got it, she closed her eyes again.

The whole day was the same, she woke up then fell asleep again, but Joseph was more and more relaxed. He knew she would be alright, even if the doctors still did not know what had happened to her. But keeping faith in her was easy for him, because no words were needed to describe how much he loved her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was already evening when she opened her eyes again, this time she seemed fully awake.

"Joseph?"

"I'm here darling. I'm here." He smiled and knelt down beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I just… I want you to get something." Her voice was stronger now.

"To get?" He was at a loss, as he tried to figure her out.

"Yes. I left you something in my office, and I think it's time for you to get it…"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! So sorry about the delay, but as a propitiation I prepared with a long chapter this time…  The song is Always Thinking of You by Donna De Lory, this is the song in Three Men and a Little Lady during the opening credits. If you want this song, send me a message and I will send it in email. And now I wanna say thanks to my dear beta Rach(you are the best!) , and to all of my lovely reviewers, namely to Tommys My 21, One Special Lana, Ursaa, risingdancer, beMMADfabulous, bluegirl-783, OSUSprinks, CynicalInkSlinger, Vluy, JulieFan35, green dame, Firing Rockets on Dragons, Gabiroba and to Kristi-Julie.

"I left you something in my office, and I think it's time for you to get it," said Clarisse, but his expression stopped her. "Please don't look so scared Joseph, I not going to die." She smiled gently. "Really, it's not my last will and testament."

"Then what?" he asked, still with the same scared expression. "Please answer, it's serious."

"Oh no," she laughed and drew him down to her bed. "It's just a letter I wrote you many years ago and now I want you to read it. That's all."

"A letter?" he asked, relieved. "…Just a letter?"

"Yes. Charlotte will bring it from my office. Can you call her in, please?"

"Of course," he answered and got up, but he was still a bit restless.

A few minutes passed while Clarisse explained to Charlotte where the letter was, and how she can open the small safe inside her desk.

"So this is a letter…" Joseph said as Charlotte stepped out. "What kind of a letter?"

"Well…" She was blushing now.

"You just don't want to admit it's a love letter?" he asked, but he was only kidding.

"Exactly."

"What?!" Joseph was shocked and amazed at the same time. "You wrote me a love letter?!"

"Well, yes. You see…" She intended to explain, but Joseph did not give her a chance, he leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. It was so sudden that she had to cling to him to keep her balance. At least that was how she felt, but Joseph's arm held her strongly. His lips covered hers slowly and gently, which was far better than all the medicines in the world. Almost a minute had passed when they woke up from their own little world. "What a prize for a simple letter… Come to think of it, I think I wrote a book." She teased – not wishing to lose contact completely.

"Then come." He whispered and drew her closer for another kiss, which ended a bit too hot.

"I feel a little dizzy." She giggled, holding her head.

"Oh sorry, I was too happy that you're better, and I forgot myself."

"Don't worry." Her eyes were shining. "I don't think it has anything to do with my illness."

"Well I hope so… Gosh, I still cannot believe that you wrote me a love letter."

"Please do not expect something big. It's actually just a song lyric," she apologized when a soft knock sounded from the door and Charlotte stepped in. Joseph knew it was her so he stayed beside Clarisse on the bed. Charlotte just handed the letter then with a naughty grin on her face, she left the room.

She was dying to know what was in that letter, but she also knew that Mia will acquire it for sure.

"But before you read it," Clarisse started and handed him the letter. "I want to tell you about that afternoon."

"You wrote it SEVEN YEARS AGO?!" he asked, shocked as his eyes caught the date and he could not concentrate for a moment. "You were already…" He just stopped and looked at her with a questioning and utterly happy look on his face.

"…In love?" she asked. "Yes, I was already in love with you then and… not for a short time, if I may say so."

"Please tell me more."

"Alright. It was a beautiful summer afternoon," she started her story. "I was in my office enjoying my free time. You were in America in those days, so I missed you terribly, but I was not sad, on the contrary. I was in the clouds, the whole office was bathed in light and I was listening this song over and over again. It was exactly how I felt. So I just started writing down the lyrics, those parts that I felt were completely mine. I knew that I would probably never give it to you, but it felt so good to write down what I felt, and in those days…days?" she laughed. "Years. I lived this love only in myself… So this is just a silly love song, but I wanted you to read it."

Joseph still could not believe what was going on. Clarisse was already in love with him seven years ago. It had to be a dream.

"I just don't know what to say." He was like a child in front of the Christmas tree.

"Just read it," she smiled and stroked his arm. She did not have to ask him twice.

_Dear Joseph,_

_Thinking of you…_

_Every time that you go by, you smile at me and it takes my breath away._

_Every time I catch your eye, I can see that you got a whole lot more to say._

_Whatever the season, whatever I'm going through, I'm always thinking of you… _

_B__ecause you are the reason for all that I say and do. In big ways and small ways I'm always thinking of you. _

_How you do it I don't know, but I keep having dreams and you are all I'm dreaming of. Everyday my feelings grow, I keep thinking that maybe this is love. I was alone but now that you're here in my life, I'm finally feeling alive. _

_From the time I wake up until I fall into bed I got pictures of you running straight through my head. I think that's the way love supposed to be…_

As he finished with reading he just stared at her, unable to speak.

"I just wanted you to read it," she smiled. "…Just to help you to believe."

That was the moment when Mia stormed in. Was she worried? Of course. But her reason had nothing to do with worry, she simply had to know what was in that letter. She had been having lunch for the last half hour, otherwise now she would have been standing over a steaming pot in the kitchen, trying to open that letter. But now she quickly needed a plan B.

"Hi Grandma! I'm so glad you are better now." She smiled.

"Yes, dear," answered Clarisse. "I slept off the pills effect I think."

"Yeah, but these sleeping pills are tricky Grandma, so you have to drink as much water as you can if you want to wash it from your body. I brought you a big glass of fresh water with cucumbers in it. Don't ask why it's better with the cucumbers, but Cosmopolitan swears on it." She smiled and as she stepped closer she 'accidentally' spilled the water into Joseph's lap. He immediately jumped up.

"Mia! I can't believe this!" Joseph cried as he tried to pick the cucumbers from his pants. This was a perfect occasion for Mia to pass the letter to Charlotte, who quickly disappeared with it 'to get some towels'.

"I'm so sorry Joe," she apologized then turned to Clarisse. "And I will bring you another glass of course Grandma."

"Oh don't bother with it dear, I have one…" Clarisse tried, but Mia was already outside. They had to read the letter IMMEDIATELY.

"It's a love letter!" Cried Charlotte happily but Mia snatched it away from Charlotte's hand.

"SEVEN??????"

"What?" asked Charlotte who still hadn't seen the date.

"Seven!" cried Mia and showed the date. She was not good at math but this time she acquitted herself well. "Seven years, she was in love with him for seven years!"

"That's… awfully long and…"

"And where was I???"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte was at a loss.

"Where was I during those seven years? Why didn't I realize it sooner?"

"Maybe you did not realize it, because you had not met with your grandmother yet, and in those days you were probably playing with your Barbie dolls."

"But…" She knew Charlotte was right, "Still.

"You've done everything that is possible now, and they are on the right way."

"Yeah, after all Joe…" She stopped then and started laughing hard. "He was worrying that he…"

"What?" asked Charlotte with a smile.

"Joe was worrying that he screwed Grandma to death." She burst out laughing.

"But Princess!" Charlotte tried, but she could not stop laughing too. "Please…"

"Ok, ok sorry. I just could not help myself."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile inside the room….

"Are you ok?" Clarisse asked as Joseph dried his pants.

"Yeah, except that I look ridiculous. Like I had an 'accident'." He chuckled. "Mia always knows how to make me embarrassed."

"Yes, she certainly has a gift for it." She chuckled too. "But fortunately you're always wearing black… Hey, where is the letter?"

"The letter?" asked Joseph and in a flash everything was clear to him. "It's in my pocket, don't worry. But would you mind if I would leave you alone while I get another towel?"

"Of course not. Just go." She smiled and lay back on her pillows.

A few seconds later Joseph was already outside and snatched the letter away from Mia's hand.

"So that was the cause of your little performance."

"Well, necessity knows no law," smiled Mia weakly.

"You are going too far."

"But you will love me again if I will tell you that I have this song on my MP3 player."

"Really?" he asked, excited. Mia always knew what she had to say.

"Yeah, and I will show you, but I truly hope you don't want to leave her after all."

"No." he said immediately and shook his head. "I was just confused. I will stay and take the responsibility. Whatever may happen, I will stay here and love her. If she puts me into prison or hangs me in the court yard I don't care."

"That's the way to talk Joe." Mia smiled and patted his back. "So I think you will stay with her and go home when she is ok, right?"

"Actually we will go straight to the beach house from here. Just Clarisse and I for a couple of days. I know she needs help but I can look after her."

"Of course you can, Joe. I have no doubts about that and just tell me if you need anything. For example, we can deliver the food secretly if you want."

"That's very kind of you." He smiled. "But I want to do it on my own."

"You will cook or what?" laughed Mia.

"Yeah I know it sounds a bit ridiculous at the moment, but I will cook simple things, and with a good cook book it will be a piece of cake. My grandmother said always that if you can read, you can cook."

"Wow! Be the testosterone with you!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later in Clarisse's room:

"Is everything ok?" asked Clarisse as Joseph stepped in.

"Of course, water crisis declined."

"That's good." She smiled. "But… don't you know when can I go home? Because I'm fine."

"Fine?! A few hours ago you were still nearly unconscious," he said gently and sat beside her. "I think you need a little more time before you go home. And don't forget that the doctors still don't know what was the cause of this latest episode."

"I'm ok. And the hospital is not far from the beach house, so you can bring me in if I need it. And you will be with me, so don't worry. We can go home."

"Clarisse…"

"Please." She begged with her beautiful blue eyes, and how could he resist her?

"Ok, but only if Dr. Monroe approves it."

"Just go and ask him."

"You're incorrigible." He sighed. "You won't rest until I ask, will you?" She just smiled as an answer, so he left to find the doctor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later, thanks to her charm and skills at convincing the doctor, they arrived at the beach house. He carefully helped her out of the car, and he certainly would have picked her up, but she insisted on walking.

Entering the old wooden door awoke a special familiar feeling in her. The smell was the same fresh and somehow salty smell as always and the house bathed in cold light.

She always loved this place. It was a kind of a hiding place for her. When they bought this house the boys were already grown up, so it was her own holiday home. She spent a few days here every summer, in the last years mainly with Mia, but Joseph was always with her. Being here was a special feeling for him too. She was always so carefree and seeing her happy eased him somehow. They even danced together a few times, alone to some unknown music on the terrace, and he felt as if the whole world was his own.

So entering the house was a feeling like starting a holiday for both of them.

"Nothing changed," smiled Clarisse as she looked around in the big living room, while Joseph put down the suitcases at the door. "I have to bring out my things from last year."

"Come and sit down first." He stopped her gently and already caught her arm to help her.

"Really Joseph, I'm not a doll, I can do it on my own." She teased, but she really enjoyed his care.

"I know, but why don't you let me look after you? You are ill and I'm still worried."

"Please don't," she stroked his cheek. "I know what caused me to pass out, and it's really not a big deal."

"You know?!"

"Yes. I had a few similar episodes in my childhood. The doctors said it was nothing serious, just a bit unpleasant. And they prepared me that it might happen later in my life too."

"But if you knew this, why didn't you tell the doctors?"

"Because it's not their business," she answered simply. "I'm fed up with everyone knowing everything about my life. I'm sorry if I scared you." She looked guilty now. "I did not think of… I'm just sorry."

"Never mind," he sighed, relieved and drew her closer. "Just promise me you will be ok."

"I would promise you anything." She smiled and as an affirmation she kissed him on the lips.

Kissing her, although they had done it not just a few times, was still magically new for him. There was never enough from her sweet lips, feeling her body close to his own, and he always felt a kind of desperation also. He was desperately afraid of losing her, so he always kissed her as it would be the last time.

After they slowly broke the kiss, they still remained in each others arms for a few minutes, just to enjoy the others closeness. "Why don't we relax outside a bit as a start?" she asked and smiled up at him.

"I thought the kiss was the start," he teased.

"That cannot be. A drink on the terrace or a dinner maybe, but a kiss cannot be a start because we are doing it constantly. So if it would be a start, that would mean that the start, the middle and also the end would be the same."

"You are babbling," he chuckled and stopped her with a kiss. "But we can start with a drink on the terrace if you want."

"That would be lovely," she smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later they were already sitting on the terrace. Clarisse was leaning against his chest with a cup of hot tea in her hand, while Joseph happily sipped his usual triple espresso.

Everything was so peaceful. The sea was moving gracefully, sending the fresh salty air to the house, where they sat in silence, inhaling this relaxing mixture and simply enjoying the peace.

"I could sit here forever." She smiled and looked at the water, mesmerized.

"Yeah, me too." Joseph answered then kissed her head with a dreamy sigh and said. "…Boldogságom."

First she just smiled and drew herself closer to him, but soon she realized that she did not understand what he said to her.

"What?" she asked with a smile and looked up at him.

"I said, 'boldogságom'."

"Although I really had no idea what it means," her eyes were smiling, "I'm sure it's something sweet."

"Yeah." Joseph chuckled. "It's a term like 'honey' or 'darling'. But it's in Hungarian and means 'my happiness'."

"That's beautiful." She smiled and slowly tasted the word. "Boldogságom."

"My grandfather called my grandmother this. It's so gentle and more meaningful than any English terms I know… And you are my happiness," He whispered the last bit and they were lost in kissing again. When she slowly broke the kiss the only thing he could say was, "Marry me… I mean again," he corrected himself quickly.

"It would be…" she smiled and the rest of it was only a murmuring.

"It would be what?" he asked lovingly and stroked her cheek.

"It would be lovely to finally be your… WIFE."

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I cannot believe it, but we arrived the end of this long journey. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And now as usual I wanna say thanks to Rach who did a gorgeous job, and I'm sending a big hug to all of my faithful and new reviewers, namely to Firing Rockets on Dragons, Tommys My 21, beMMADfabulous, Chiara, Vluy, Kristi-Julie, OSUSprinks, Gabiroba, One Special Lana, Liesel Meminger, green dame, livy, VictoriaGrant, risingdancer and to fantasyinmymind. And to my Ursa of course. Thanks for every fantastic review of yours and now let's see what happened…

"It would be lovely to finally be your… WIFE." Clarisse smiled and there was silence for a few moments. They just sat in stillness and searched the other's eyes, each trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"You mean…?" asked Joseph, who was still in pieces from the shock.

"Yes," she nodded quietly. "I know that you are not my husband Joseph."

He wanted to say something wise, something to try to mend the situation, but instead he asked one thing. "Since when?"

"When you gave me the engagement ring, I immediately knew the truth."

"I see," was the only thing he could say. He felt like the wayfarer - old and exhausted from his long journey, and now the only thing he could do was to accept what Fate could offer him. He was tired. Tired, but he also relieved, because the continuous worrying was over.

"I know you are mad at me now," Joseph said, standing up and turning towards the water. He was not able to face her, because if he would did, he would surely lose the power of speech. "But I was not been able to pass up this chance … to miss the chance to be with you. I should moralize that you was ill and I just tried to help, but although I did this, the promise of I can be with you was stronger than anything. You cannot imagine how much I yearned for this. To be able to touch you, to look after you… to kiss you." The last bit was only a whisper as he closed his eyes for a moment. "It was a dream. First, I thought I would simply help you to recover, but complications appeared. Like how we had to – had to? Ok we did not have to, it's just easier to say that we had to - sleep in the same bed. And at our first kiss…I failed. This is the only thing I can plead. It was a fight I knew I could not win…I did not want to win.

"But sleeping with you, I mean making love to you, was completely out of question, originally. I knew it was a misunderstanding, but I won't use that as an excuse. I knew I should not have done it. Deep inside I knew that the 'we were together before' story was not true, but I so desperately searched for any release to finally hold you in my arms. And now… you hate me, and I perfectly understand. The only thing I can say for myself, is that… I love you so much. But maybe that's not enough, so… you can imprison or exile me." He sighed with resignation. "I won't fight it."

"…Do you really think I would do that?" asked Clarisse with a smile, leaning against the bench, making him turn around in surprise.

"Are you not angry with me?"

"Angry? I'm rather grateful."

"But… I don't understand." He was at a loss for anything more to say and sat down beside her.

"When I saw that ring," she started. "Suddenly everything fell into place. I knew this was the ring what I wanted to buy a few years ago at Chopard. I thought about it for a while, but in the end I decided it would be not appropriate to purchase the ring. After all, I could not wear two engagement rings… So I immediately knew that it could not be 'our' ring and as it ran through my head, all the other things were clear. It was as if I'd just woken up. It was shocking, literally as if someone had slapped me in the face with a wet fish. But I had to decide, immediately. Was I angry? No… Maybe I was angry because I was not angry at all, if you know what I mean… I wanted to be angry, but on the other hand, there you were." She sighed and looked up at him. "If I had said that I knew everything, it would have been over. Most likely we would make up later, but that was not enough for me. I could not lose you, when you were so close to me. Everything was at my fingertips. I could snuggle up to you, I could kiss you, I could be in love with you openly, and I couldn't let that go. There was so much to lose. So I made my decision, I would continue until… I don't know what was on my mind. I just wanted to… I wanted the same thing as you wanted from me… to be with you," she said with an embarrassed smile, but she was extremely sweet.

"So you are not mad at me?" asked Joseph with a happy smile.

"You should be mad at me…"

"You?" Joseph was chuckling. "Mad because the woman I love wanted to be with me? You're joking," he said with a smile and captured her lips softly. Kissing her now, without feeling guilty, was simply indescribable. Suddenly they were free. Free from all the worries, doubts and 'what ifs', and it was something magical. Her arm around his neck now meant more than before. It meant she wanted him, really wanted him from her own will and there was no need to prove it anymore.

"And the letter," she said as they broke the kiss. "There was a reason I gave it to you. I'm not a silly teenage girl, needing to show how much she is in love with you - Although I'm madly in love with you." Her smile was radiant. "So I just wanted to help you to believe. I felt that you still had doubts and I hoped you would relax a bit after reading the letter."

"You were right, it helped a lot," he said lovingly while holding her cheek. "But soon you pulled out the rug under my feet."

"Oh, sorry." She smiled guiltily. "But I had to tell you the truth."

"Wait a minute," he said and looked shocked and happy at the same time. "If you knew the truth after I gave you the ring… that means you also knew that I wasn't your husband when we…"

"Yes." She was blushing now. "I knew it."

"So when you asked me to…?"

"Yes, that was intentional too." She cut him off quickly. "It was like a dream, where you know that you are dreaming and you can do anything."

"I know, and as I come to think of it, it seems…"

"It seems what? That I have a wild fantasy?" She was smiling mischievously.

"Yes." He chuckled. "Or that my hand was born to love your body." They burst out in laughter. "So you can forgive me." He smiled happily. "Because you love me!"

"Not because I love you. Rather…because I would have done the same in your place."

The End


End file.
